


October 29th: Phone Sex

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 29th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504415
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	October 29th: Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“Who’s there?”

“Buck and Sam.”

“Same tent?” Steve’s exasperated sigh crackles slightly over the satphone. “No sexy pillow fights? Where?”

“It’s cold...that’s all I can say.”

You bite your lip wondering if you can push the stubborn man from around the world. “I know something that can warm you up, Captain.” 

Your voice drops low and throaty. 

“No, not until I’m home.” He said the words but his stiff cock didn’t get the memo. 

“You’re hard,” you chastise while your fingers work familiar patterns buffered by wetness. 

“You’re soaked,” he said giving in. “Can hear you from here, sweetheart.”

  
  



End file.
